<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pyro's Scrapbook by MudkipzUniverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021085">Pyro's Scrapbook</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudkipzUniverse/pseuds/MudkipzUniverse'>MudkipzUniverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Purgatory [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>OC References - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudkipzUniverse/pseuds/MudkipzUniverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the pictures of the characters so that everyone reading will know what they look like :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Purgatory [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pyro's Scrapbook</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.deviantart.com/mudkipzuniverse/art/The-Italian-Pyromaniac-2-Electric-Boogaloo-850695905">The Link to Anastasia's Updated Reference Sheet </a>
</p><p> </p><p>For some reason the image is refusing to load when I try to post it into here, so you all are just going to have to use the link, sorry.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>